justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cutscenes
TRTF 1= Cutscenes are a recurring mechanic in The Return to Freddy's Classic. Every time you beat a night (until Night 5 and above) the player will be given short cinematic cutscenes involving Freddy & the gang, in a very similar fashion to the cutscenes from FNaF 2. Pre-Night 1 Cutscene Upon entering the game for the 1st game, a small cutscene will play. You appear to be inside of the FNaF 2 office, a little girl can be heard singing "Ring Around the Rosie" in the background of the game, the FNaF 1 Night 4 call can also faintly be heard, as soon as the phonecall ends the player will then instantly be jumpscared by Golden Freddy then bringing them into the main menu for the 1st time. Post-Night 1 Cutscene Upon beating the 1st night of the game, a small cutscene will begin to play. The player, sees from the eyes of presumably Freddy, the player seems to be inside of The Office but the power has gone out, which is indicated by the very dark lighting of the room. After several seconds, of the player looking around inside of Freddy, from left to right, the screen will start to violently flicker and cuts out in a similar way to that of the Death Minigames before the screen, then going completely black with the text "IT'S ME" visible in the far left corner. Post-Night 2 Cutscene Upon beating the 2nd night, the player is greeted with a short small cutscene. In a similar fashion to the last cutscene, the player seems to be inside of Freddy once again in The Office, but with the power still out. However, very shortly after the cutscene begins, Freddy's glowing eyes can be seen flickering in the left doorway of the room. The screen will then, start to violently flicker before it then goes completely black with the text "IT'S ME" visible in the far left corner. Post-Night 3 Cutscene Upon beating the 3rd night, the player is greeted with yet another cutscene. Just like before, the player appears to be wearing the Freddy Mask inside of The Office, but now with the power out. After a couple seconds, Freddy's glowing flickering eyes will appear in the room's left door, with Bonnie soon following after, with his flickering glowing eyes being visible in the right door. After around 10 seconds, The Puppet will then start to slowly rise in front of the player with glowing white eyes. Shortly after this happens, the screen will then start to violently flicker before the screen then turns completely black with the words "I'm sorry" visible in the far left corner. Post-Night 4 Cutscene Upon beating the 4th night, the player is greeted to one last final cutscene. In this cutscene, you appear to be wearing the Freddy Mask once again in The Office, the room seems to noticeably quite a lot darker than in earlier cutscenes. After a couple seconds, Freddy and Foxy's flickering glowing eyes will appear in the left doorway with Bonnie and Chica's appearing soon after in the right. After a few more seconds, Shadow Lockjaw will then appear in front of the player, slowly rising in front of them before the screen then starts to violently flicker, where it then goes completely black with the words "I'm sorry" visible in the far left corner. Cutscenes Cutscenes Cutscenes Cutscenes Cutscenes